A Twist of Fate
by kisa411
Summary: M not sure how many ppl like stories with original characters, but i made one!It's about an exorcist that Komui found that can look into other ppl memories!I like Lavi, so i made my character paired wtih him!I'll upload one with Kanda and Allen laterR


If D.Gray Man was mine, then I'm Shakespeare's reincarnation!!!

Laughter bounced off the walls of the hallway of the Black Order Headquarters. Lavi and his friend Hazuki were walking and talking together, both on their way to Koumi's room. Hazuki smiled and looked up at Lavi.

"I wonder if it's a mission?"

Lavi thought for a moment and answered, "Probably. I wonder where we go this time?"

They reached the superintendent's room in no time, and Lavi proceeded to open the door when it slammed open on his face and Allen and Lenalee came running out.

"OMG!!! YOU GUYS!!! RUN AWAY!!! KOMUI-SAN HAS FOUND AN EXORCIST THAT CAN LOOK AT YOUR MEMORIES AND FIND OUT THE MOST EMBARASSING MOMENTS IN YOUR LIFE!!! HURRY!!!"

Lavi rubbed his nose as he looked at Allen. Then he looked at Lenalee for a second before turning Hazuki for a moment. "Um…where he find this exorcist…?"

Lenalee sighed. "Who knows? My nii-san is so retarded and he has such a bad memory…."

Hazuki shrugged and frowned. "But Lavi and I were requested by Komui-san. Should we leave or go in?"

Lavi smirked playfully. "Just go in and let's see which memory this exorcist can find in your life, Hazuki!"

Hazuki growled in her throat. "Yeah, whatever."

Allen tentatively smiled at Lavi and Hazuki. "Um, are you really sure you guys want to go in…?"

Hazuki grinned. "Sure, why not? He can't be THAT dangerous! Lighten up, Allen, Lenalee! After all, he's an exorcist just like us."

Lenalee and Allen both grinned sheepishly. "I guess you're right, Hazuki. I can't believe we were scared of him…!"

The four entered Komui's office and looked around, but there was no soul in sight—not even the members of the Black Order Scientific Committee. Well, there was Komui and a young man wearing the cloak of an exorcist, but other than that, it seemed as if everyone had deserted the room. Lavi looked around and yelled. "Helloooooooooooooooooo? Anyone here? Other than Komu-chan and exorcist-chan?"

The four visibly shuddered when they saw evil eye glints of the supposedly "gone" members of the Scientific Committee behind bookcases and the mountains of paper work in the office.

"Woah…∙"

Hazuki walked up to Komui and spoke. "Uh…Komui-san? We're here—Lavi and I…you called us…∙"

Komui grinned evilly. "Ah! Welcome, Hazuki-kun and Lavi-kun! You're come at such a great time!" He majestically waved his hand over to the exorcist standing next to him. "Meet my new friend, Alex!"

Lavi grumbled. "Funny, you speak as you don't have any friends. Well, judging on how all your "friends" run away soon after you meet them, it's hardly surprising."

Komui laughed darkly and grinned with (if possible) all his teeth showing. "Fufufufufu…! Lavi-kun! You speak so harshly!" Komui turned to Alex. "Alex-kun, if you wish, you may choose someone to pick a memory from! Oh, and everybody! Any memory that he sees is visible to everyone else in the same room! So enjoy the view!!!"

Alex swept his cold gaze across the four as they waited nervously in discomfort. Then his icy, blue eyes rested on Hazuki. "Innocence, activate."

"Wha—wait! This isn't fair—!" All of a sudden, an almost transparent box enclosed Hazuki and cut off her remaining words. She banged on the walls of the box from the inside as a shocked expression took over her face.

Alex snapped his fingers and whispered one word—"Memory."

At this command Hazuki slumped over in the box and glowed many colors—until she rested on one color, black. Lavi yelled. "What the heck is this?! Why's Hazuki emitting such a dark aura?! What the heck are you doing, Alex??!! GET HER OUT!!"

Allen and Lenalee each grabbed one of Lavi's arms and restrained him from jumping on Alex.

"Calm down, Lavi! It's just a memory!"

Alex grinned. "She won't wake up, not matter how much you call her name."

Lavi clenched his teeth. "Teme…!" (Bastard in Japanese)

Lenalee pointed. "Look! There's something above the box!"

Komui shoved his glasses up the crook of his nose to see better. "Looks like a movie screen!"

Alex spoke. "This is a memory of when Hazuki first discovered her Innocence."

Lavi's eyes widened in surprise. "I remember that day!"

Allen looked at him. "You do, Lavi?"

Lenalee asked, "Were you there?"

Komui clapped his hands together and shouted. "Be quiet, and enjoy the show!"

";;;;;;; He sure seems to be enjoying this. He's treating Alex's Innocence as if it's a movie."

The screen turned a dark color as the setting cleared. The exorcists watching could see that the place was a graveyard, and there was a girl about the age of twelve crying in front of one gravestone. She looked up at the looming gravestone in front of her. "Nii-chan…nii-chan, why did you leave me?"

As tears streamed down her face, a shadow from behind appeared and clouded over the girl. She snapped up her head and turned around, obviously scared. She trailed up her eyes to the person making the shadow. "…umm….hello…?"

The man smiled his never-ending smile. "Hazuki, my dear, would you like to bring your brother back to life?"

Hazuki's eyes widened. "How-how do you know my name?"

The Earl of Millennium's smile widened even further. "My dear, I can hear your heart crying out in pain. I can bring back your brother from the dead, Hazuki dear." The Earl conjured up an akuma skeleton as he exclaimed, "Behold! If you call your brother's name from the depths of your heart, he will enter this and you can see him once again!"

The younger Hazuki's face shined with hope. "Onii-san can- he can come back to life and live with me again…?"

"Of course! Why don't you try it, sweetie?"

Hazuki hesitated, then smiled at the Earl and said, "Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to bring back my brother to this place. After all, we don't have any parents or anyone that loves us…∙"

The Earl's face clouded over and took on a menacing expression. "Oh, dear…that's a shame." He took Rero out from the folds of his cloak and laughed maniacally.

"BECAUSE NOW I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOUUUUUU!!!"

Hazuki opened her mouth in surprise. "What…?"

Her next words were knocked out from her as the Earl flew at a surprising speed and landed a punch to Hazuki's small frame. As Hazuki crashed into a tree, she cried out in pain. As she slid down against the bark, she whispered.

"Nii-chan…help me…!"

As the Earl stepped closer and closer with Rero in his sword form, she shook her head and shut her eyes tight. "No…NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was a sudden bright, green flash. Hazuki slowly opened her eyes to locate the source of light, and found that it was coming from the cross that hung from her bracelet. She took her bracelet off her wrist and held it up to her eye level. "The bracelet nii-chan gave me…! It's glowing!"

She had a sudden flashback. 'What did nii-chan say when he gave me this bracelet…? That's right! He told me it was an innocence and to keep it safe…that I was a compatible user…∙ Ever since he gave me the bracelet he started to give me sword lessons…!'

Hazuki watched as the small cross grew larger and larger in size and took the shape of a sword. --//-- As the sword gently drifted into her right hand, all the years of sword experience she had flashed into her mind. She firmly gripped the hilt and prepared herself for the Earl's attacks.

The Earl swiftly advanced with Rero and aimed for Hazuki's heart, but she quickly evaded the attack and slashed open the Earl's shoulder.

"ACK! YOU"RE INJURED, RERO!"

"Yes, it seems…!" The Earl turned as he glared at Hazuki and cursed over his shoulder. "This isn't over, Hazuki Hinamori!"

"…" The Earl's fading figure waved a goodbye (if not the last) and flew away. Hazuki plopped down onto the ground and she sat, thinking. 'What…was that…a dream…?'

She closed her eyes in defeat and lay down on the ground. 'I'm so…sleepy…' She willed her body to shut down—to stop and wake up from the horrible nightmare.

'That's funny—I've been having a continuous nightmare ever since my brother died…' A gentle smile graced her face. She was falling into darkness when a voice filled with urgency woke her up from her trance.

"…have I not woken up yet…?"

Hazuki opened her eyes and found herself staring up at a young boy with bright red hair. "Er…hello…?"

"Hi! My name's Lavi! This is Bookman, my master—"

(kick) "Only the Bookman talks about Bookman!"

"OI! PANDA-JIJI! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR??!!"

(2nd kick) "I'M NOT PANDA-JIJI, BAKA!"

"That doesn't hurt…that doesn't hurt…! ;;"

"Umm…? o0"

" ..!!! Uh yeah! Are you okay?"

Hazuki stared in confusion. As the "PANDA-JIJI" approached her, she once again tried to grab her sword but found it gone. "…It's gone…"

The panda-man asked her. "Are you looking for your sword?"

"How did you know…? Are you physic?"

Lavi laughed. "No, we know all about it because that's what we came here for!"

Hazuki frowned in confusion. "Why?"

The panda-grandpa started to talk. "First, let me introduce you to us. Here's my idiotic apprentice (3rd kick), and I'm what everyone calls the Bookman. I keep track of history unknown to normal humans, but I'm also a member of the Black Order. Maybe you've heard of it?"

Hazuki nodded. "Yeah, I have. My brother mentioned it to me when he gave me this bracelet." She held it up. On closer inspection, she could see that the cross was back to its original form. "When a scary man came, it turned into a sword, but now…it's just a bracelet again."

Bookman nodded. "I'm guessing that was your Innocence. The members of the Black Order all have something that's called Innocence. It can only be used by certain people, and it seems that you were compatible with that certain one. Did you brother give that to you?'

"Yes."

"Then your brother must've known what he was doing, because if an Innocence was to be given to someone who wasn't a match for it, then he/she would fall into terrible danger."

Bookman pointed his hand toward a wagon that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, or was there before but Hazuki just didn't notice it. "If you don't mind, we must go to the Black Society Headquarters to conduct further investigations on your Innocence and you. Don't worry, they're just questions we have to ask you. Lavi—you can just use your flying thing to go back. There's not enough room for you."

" It's a HAMMER, damn it!"

"(4th kick) Shut up!" Bookman took Hazuki's hand and helped her up. "Let's go, Miss Hinamori."

"Ye-yes sir." She looked back at Lavi and tentatively waved her hand. "Um…bye, Lavi-chan…!" She smiled brightly.

Lavi looked a bit surprised, but quickly recovered his grin. "Yeah, bye, Hazuki! See you later!"

They waved at each other and then Lavi took out a hammer from a pocket in his belt. Then he shouted a command and it started to grow longer and longer. Hazuki's eyes widened in wonder before she started laughing.

"Bye, Lavi!"

"BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Bookman called over from the wagon. "Hinamori-kun! Let's go!"

Hazuki turned as she giggled. "Yes sir!"

And with those two words she left behind her old life and entered a world of joy, happiness, and pain—but best of all, a new life with a family.

--//--: I was thinking of the swords in Bleach…shinigami swords!!! more precisely, I was thinking of Rukia's sword in it's initial release…!!!

THANKS FOR READING!!!!


End file.
